


Restless

by slightestwind



Series: Puppy Blaine 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Hybrids, Innocence, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Blaine, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine can’t resist Kurt, even if it means almost getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Blaine’s in one of his weird moods where he can’t seem to sit still, turning and wiggling next to Kurt on the couch until he slides right down to the floor, huffing out a sigh.

Kurt bites back a smile. “You okay down there, Blaine?”

“Just bored,” Blaine says, tilting his head to rest against the side of Kurt’s knee. He turns his face, his nose skimming over the pale skin of Kurt’s thigh where his shorts end, and Kurt shivers at the light touch just as Blaine glances up and asks, “When can we go upstairs?”

Kurt blushes, fully aware of what  _upstairs_  means. “Not until later tonight.”

“Oh.” Blaine pouts a little, nose pushing just under the hem of Kurt’s shorts, and Kurt feels his stomach tighten when he realizes Blaine is  _sniffing_  at him, nostrils flaring as he noses further underneath the material of the shorts. “Why do we have to wait?”

“Blaine…” Kurt groans, but Blaine’s already lifting up to his knees, hands settling over Kurt’s waistband, fingers curling over it.

“I can smell you,” Blaine whispers, smiling while his tail gives a short wag, and Kurt automatically reaches down to pet at Blaine’s soft ears.

“Anyone could come in here, sweetie. We have to wait until we can sneak up to my room–”

“I’ll be quick,” Blaine says, licking his lips, and Kurt lifts his hips before he realizes he’s doing it, letting Blaine drag his shorts and underwear down his legs, tugging Kurt forward until his bare ass is resting at the very edge of the couch cushion and he feels exposed, cool air on his hot skin.

Kurt’s stomach always twists hot when he lets Blaine take control like this, getting Kurt where he wants him before he nuzzles his way between Kurt’s thighs.

“You’re already wet,” Blaine says, tail giving another excited wag, and Kurt swallows, hand resting over Blaine’s hair when Blaine gives long, slow licks to the insides of Kurt’s thighs, deliberately teasing because he knows how sensitive Kurt is there.

Kurt bites back what he wants to say, that he’s wet because Blaine was squirming in his lap for half an hour, and just says, “We have to hurry, remember?”

“Uh huh,” Blaine says, already distracted, his nose bumping into Kurt’s clit when he leans in and starts to lick insistently at the dip of Kurt’s entrance, tasting. Kurt moans at the sudden wet pressure, the way it’s sloppy and imperfect and somehow that just makes it  _better_.

Kurt feels his legs dropping open wider, spreading himself open and giving Blaine more room to nuzzle between his legs and lick broader, firmer strokes. His nose tucks in right next to Kurt’s clit and Kurt huffs out a shaky breath, trying to rock his hips up with Blaine’s licks, riding the movement of his wet tongue.

“Feels so good, sweetie,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine’s tail wags at the praise, snuffling even closer until he can lick inside Kurt with his long, eager tongue. “Oh  _Blaine_ , that’s it, that’s a good boy.”

Blaine’s only half-listening now, clearly more concerned with tasting Kurt than the way his licks are making Kurt’s stomach tighten up with pleasure, his pussy throbbing under Blaine’s mouth. His single-mindedness just makes it that much better, knowing that Blaine’s following instincts and curiosity more than anything.

Kurt arches into Blaine’s lapping tongue until it slides over his sensitive clit, and then he’s breathing out a grateful moan, petting through Blaine’s hair.

“Just like that, sweetheart. Keep licking right– oh fuck, yes, Blaine,” Kurt gasps out, face scrunching up when Blaine focuses the pressure of his tongue over Kurt’s clit, slippery hot licks that make Kurt’s stomach twist tighter and tighter. He can feel himself getting wetter under Blaine’s mouth, the way his pussy spreads open with each wide lick of Blaine’s tongue.

“Kurt,” Blaine growls, grabbing at Kurt’s hips to blindly drag him closer to his mouth. Kurt tilts his hips up, about to sink his fingers into Blaine’s hair to keep him close when he hears footsteps in the kitchen and gasps, grabbing the blanket next to him on the couch and throwing it over Blaine in a moment of panic.

Blaine goes still under the blanket for a second before he starts to whine where his mouth is open on Kurt’s pussy.

“Shh!” Kurt hisses at him, petting soothingly at an ear and trying to hear in the other room over the sound of his heart pounding wildly. “Dad?”

“Just looking for the grill brush,” Burt calls back, and Kurt almost cries out when Blaine starts licking at him again, his tongue dragging slowly from the dip of Kurt’s entrance all the way up to his clit. Kurt feels his toes curl under the blanket, and he clears his throat before he says, “It’s in the bottom drawer.”

There’s some ruffling around and then, “Hey, there it is. Thanks, kiddo! You still want a veggie burger?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt says, squeezing his eyes shut for a second when Blaine’s licks almost get to be too much, heat spreading through Kurt’s belly and twisting up tight again. God, Blaine is  _so_  going to pay for this later.

It sounds like Burt’s about to head back outside when Blaine nips at the inside of Kurt’s thigh, and Kurt groans softly and says, “And Blaine wants cheese on his burger!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Burt says, and Kurt feels his whole body slump back in relief when he hears the back door slam shut. He looks down to see that the blanket is moving where Blaine’s tail is wagging - probably just excited at the prospect of food - and Kurt pulls the blanket off, feeling a rush of cool air between his legs, where he’s still spread open for Blaine’s mouth.

“We have to hurry, baby,” Kurt tells him, fingers stroking at Blaine’s ear, and Blaine snuffles where his nose is tucked in close to Kurt’s skin, licking up into Kurt desperately.

Kurt turns his flushed face into his arm as Blaine licks deeper, his hips twitching closer when Blaine’s tongue slides out, lapping up to Kurt’s clit instead.

“That’s my good boy, such a good boy, Blaine,” Kurt moans, his voice pitching higher as he gets close, trying to ride the movement of Blaine’s warm tongue as much as he can when his ass is mostly off the couch cushion now, thighs aching from how wide they’re spread around Blaine’s shoulders.

Kurt knows he’s almost there, can feel the wetness pooling, the way it drips down his skin and makes Blaine lick more fervently to chase the taste. His whole body is straining toward release, muscles pulled tight, when he starts to gasp, “Oh, oh, Blaine–”

Blaine squeezes his fingers into the softest part of Kurt’s ass as he pulls him close, as close to Blaine’s mouth as he can get, and all it takes is a few more licks before the tension snaps and Kurt’s coming, heat rushing through his body as he rides out his orgasm against Blaine’s tongue.

Kurt bites hard at his lip to keep from making more noise than he already is, panting and feeling himself blush when he hears the wet sounds of Blaine’s tongue lapping eagerly. Kurt’s starting to get sensitive, his pussy swollen and sore, but Blaine’s determined to clean him up.

“Okay, okay, too much,” Kurt says after a few minutes, tugging at Blaine’s hair until Blaine finally pulls his face away, tongue darting out to lick around his mouth. Kurt blushes darker, ignoring the way Blaine whines and nuzzles at his thigh. 

Kurt quickly tugs his shorts and underwear back up before Blaine can talk him into going again, because he doubts they’ll be lucky enough to not get interrupted during round two. Even if the throb between Kurt’s legs thinks it’s a good idea to at least try.

Blaine crawls back up to the couch to tuck his nose in against Kurt’s neck and snuffle happily, and Kurt pets slowly down his back, saying, “Such a good boy, Blaine. Though we need to have a talk about what it means when we’re about to get caught.”

“I was covered, no one could see,” Blaine protests, and Kurt rolls his eyes, bringing his hand up to play with the curls at the back of Blaine’s head.

“From now on we stick to my bedroom, okay?”

“Or outside.”

Kurt tilts his head, frowning. “Outside is not my bedroom, Blaine.”

Blaine snuggles closer, like he’s trying to hide his face, and Kurt has a hard time keeping his stern look in place when Blaine is so  _cute_. “But when we swim in the afternoon no one’s around. And I like it when you smell like sun and you’re not wearing a lot of clothes.”

Kurt feels a rush of heat, realizes that the way Blaine stares at him when Kurt’s just trying to teach him how to swim makes a lot more sense now. “I’m not going to rule the idea out  _entirely_ , but for now, let’s just… stick to my bedroom only.”

There’s something thrilling about the idea, fooling around outside where anyone could find them while Blaine is between his legs, or god, while Kurt’s stuck on Blaine’s knot. But he doesn’t know if he’s ready for that risk yet, no matter how exciting it sounds.

“Okay,” Blaine says, giving Kurt’s neck a quick, affectionate lick that makes his toes curl up in the carpet. He pets all the way down Blaine’s back to the base of his tail, and it wags a few times before Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear, his voice low and gravelly, “ _Mine_.”

It never gets less hot, hearing that word from Blaine, knowing that it’s true and both of them know it. Kurt shivers and pets at Blaine’s tail before he says, “Yours, Blaine. All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/39605799159/restless-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
